A binding of this type is known, for example, from FR 2 537 010 and FR 2 582 226.
In FR 2 537 010 in particular, the elastic buffer is constituted by a tubular element whose generatrix is perpendicular to the axis of the ski, this configuration being designed to allow progressive resistance to the pivoting motion of the boot.
In FR 2 582 226, the elastic element is constituted by a block of elastic material provided on the inside with honeycomb cells intended to facilitate its partial compression capacities during pivoting of the boot.
In FR 2 582 226, the elastic element also comprises, on its upper external surface, transverse grooves designed to facilitate its deformation.
Although these elastic elements constitute a definite improvement over elastic elements made of a single block of compact material, as in IT 193 815, they do not make it possible to solve all problems, in particular those linked to the compression of such a block when the boot is raised.
Indeed, this kind of compression necessarily causes the block to expand in directions other than the direction of compression, and this expansion may, after the boot has been raised a certain number of times, lead to the detachment of the elastic block from the binding, and to the loss of this block.